turnabout bizarre
by the great truth burglar
Summary: this is my first fanfic! credit to mintblue who helped me come up with the storyline, just before you ask there is still alot to be done this is all about kay faraday trying to find the two members for the new yatagarasu!
1. Chapter 1 the idea

_**Turnabout bizarre **_

chapter 1

ever since uncle Badd revealed the truth about the Yatagarasu and its 3 members, I have had the urge to start the second Yatagarasu. Therefore I need to start finding new members and to be honest I don't know where to start, I want the new Yatagarasu to have just girl members as I want people to know that female members wont stab you in the back like that witch yew who put an end to my fathers when I was at the delicate age of 10, when I found out about the fact that it was yew, I wanted to kick her to hell but through all that though I somehow stayed strong and now I must carry on his legacy!

I must not think about yew as I might end up breaking something and I don't want to blame gummy I mean that means that Mr Edgeworth will cut his pay further which will mean he wont even be able to get his bargain noodles and believe me you should never deprive gummy of his noodles he will just lose the plot and start trying to rip that white thing off his face, to be honest I still don't know what it is and also what its hiding...erm and also I wouldn't do that to gummy because he did help me when I was little when he gave me that soft creamy chocolaty heaven! (swiss role) He helped me through that day in my time of need! I will not do that to gummy!

So i need to find two new members first of all I think ill ask Franzy her knowledge as a prosecutor will be handy and that whip of hers is an extra! Shame I don't her mobile number! I guess ill have to call Edgey!

"hello is this Edgeworth"

"_yes this is and who is this calling?"_

"you forgot me again Edgey!"

"_no no it cant be you how did you get my number?"_

" ... you gave me it..."

"_of course i wouldn't and I'm not your Edgey-poo!"_

"_E_dgey-poo_?..."_

"_is this Oldbag...?"_

"_no... this is THE YATAGARASU!"_

"_oh hi Kay sorry about that i got confused just don't call me edgey OK?_

" sorry did I touch a nerve_**"**_

"_never mind why did you call?"_

"why wouldn't I, well i do have a reason... do you have Franzys number_"_

"_yeah this is it * tells number *_"

"thanks Edgey bye"

So now i have Franzys number now let the adventure of the yatagarasu begin!


	2. Chapter 2 unexpected events

_**Turnabout bizarre **_

Chapter 2

and then thats when i was walking up and down the supermarket in frustration as you do especially when you cant find your favorite swiss rolls! When i bumped into this girl who was rather jumpy and innocent. She seemed to be the sort of person to keep herself to herself so at first i thought nothing of it until i thought that she might be a perfect distraction for when i go to search for the truth so i held onto that thought and attempted to have a conversation. As i said she kept herself to herself so at first all she did was manage to mumble the words "_hello_"

but nothing more! So i obviously thought this wasn't going to get me anywhere at that rate so i just told her about the Yatagarasu and if she wanted to join and be the great distraction and to my surprise she just blurted out "_will you keep me safe?"_

so obviously i had to say yes because she did seem the nervous type and wouldn't accept the offer otherwise would she? So then after i told her that she didn't object and became the second member of the great Yatagarasu 2!

After that point we fretted over who else we should have as a member, after all there was only one place left to fill. I couldn't believe i didnt think of it earlier ,who would be a suitable person,hmm maybe a whip happy friend of mine who is a perfect prosecutor just like my daddy!

Of course its Franzy Von karma! ( i even forgot the fact that previously id gotten her number for the same reason!)

so of course our next point of action was to find her at the place she knows best, The courthouse!

Upon our arrival Franzy seemed rather well distraught so i decided to question her anger to which the reply was "_i LOST a case!, yes me the mighty Von karma losing such a petty thing as a murder case!"_

well when i said she was perfect like my father well she does have her flours here and there...

"_you're not surprised well that means that..._"

And with that the whip descended upon me

" _you foolishly foolishly fool!_"

i tried to tell her i was immune however it seemed that, well that wasn't plausible as i fainted upon the 100th lash...

_what happened when Kay was unconscious (by Edgeworth)_ _

since Kay couldn't tell the tale of what happened i shall tell it for you

when Kay fell unconscious i entered the premises. When Kay's neck was inspected it was deduced that the cause of her condition may we call it was clear she had been whipped to unconsciousness as did i once before.

There was a young girl also there who looked quite adorable i must say, she seemed to have some sort of healing power i just simply had to investigate! I adjusted my cravat and walked in her direction. I asked her what she was doing and she just answered simply I'_m healing her, well I'm trying to anyway"_

That gave me an idea maybe she could heal my whip marks!

Then the culprit returned (Franziska) carrying 'whip' cream, But still i payed no attention as i was focusing on that girls power and what it could do for my wounds but to my despair she just said_ "here just use this cream and rub it into your wounds" _

so much for that idea i thought but i also wondered why all of a sudden i was upset that i didn't get a lady's help...

To make matters worse i couldn't reach my back! I felt so ashamed and had to ask that girl for help!

Then she had to go and ask Franzy to go do it for her!

That was it is was gone, running wild topless and leaving my dignity behind as also i well, i ran into a wall in the process... But i prosecutor miles Edgeworth apologize as i have no further information to add as i too was unconscious...

what happened when Kay AND Edgeworth were unconscious (by gumshoe)

well i arrived soon after i heard a large bang i thought it sounded suspicious and so i followed the sound to find poor Kay laying there completely lifeless , SHE'D BEEN MURDERED PAL!

When i looked at little Kay i noticed the whip marks almost instantly, it had to be Franziska Von karma pal!

Then she entered the lobby and boy was she in for a surprise she killed my little friend Kay after all!

BAM i shot straight at her with a hesitation but it missed her and it, well it hit Mr Edgeworth! After that you just want to get it right don't you pal so i tried again two more times!

One hit the little Missy's arm and the other well lets just say I HIT FLORA REINHOLD PAL!

Then i was so happy pal i had my celebratory swiss role pal and that made miss Kay wake up pal! She wasn't dead after all...

Well i did say sorry to Edgeworth and little Missy pal but they didn't mind they were to busy cheering at the fact that i got rid of flora, i heard there is a lot of people who don't really like her! I got a great reward for that pal! It was heaven on a plate! THE BIGGEST SWISS ROLE IN HISTORY!

As i awoke from unconsciousness i saw Mr Edgeworth lying on the floor near me topless! I thought that he would always keep his dignity because that his perfect truth!

So i questioned iris and she told me everything about what happened, gummy thought i was dead but the thing that made me crack up was the thing about the whip cream she tried to rub whipped cream into Edgeys back well i guess it would of tasted sweet! That made me think of swiss roles so i started to dream about them . I came back to reality as iris asked for a bandage so i used my brain and ripped of the white patch on Gummy's

face and gave it to her! She refused my kind offer and used her hood but when i turned round to the shock of Gummys face i noticed a tattoo, the patch must have covered it!

As the true Yatagarasu i searched for the truth and found the tattoo was a heart shape but not just a plain simple heart oh no it had Edgey's name on it and a swiss role!

Gummy loves Edgeworth...


End file.
